pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:E/Me Echo Nuker
This build is used to inflict massive amounts of damage in a small amount of time with an Elementalist. This build is effective almost anywhere in PvE, such as the Underworld and the Fissure of Woe, where there can be many monsters gathered up in a tightly packed space. While there are many versions of Elementalist nukers, this build focuses on high damage Fire Magic skills. The Echo Nuker is one of the popular builds that utilize the effects of the Mesmer elite Echo to allow for repeated casts of Meteor Shower or any other spell equipped, allowing for high amounts of damage within shorter periods of time. Attributes and Skills prof=eleme/mesme firema=12+1+3 energy=12+1FireballEchoEchoShowerInvocationAttunementof RestorationSignet/build Usage * Echo Nukers should use Echo chains. * Maintain Aura of Restoration and Fire Attunement to stay alive and manage your energy. Single enemies or low level enemies In general, these skills have long cast times (all spells cast in 2 or more seconds). When playing with others, single enemies may be dead before two spells are cast. Be aware of your role: you're needed in big fights, saving the powerful spells for groups or particularly tough enemies. Use Fireball and Rodgort's Invocation as needed. PBAoE spells may be better if you decide to farm low level enemies. Groups of enemies and Bosses To avoid missing with Area of Effect spells, wait until enemies gather around the tank or other ally who will not be moving. Cast health and energy management, followed by echo or renewal spells, followed by the Area of Effect spells. For Echo Nukers, most groups will be eliminated after one echo chain, so energy management should not be an issue provided you recover energy and exhaustion before engaging the next group. Variants *Replace Echo with Glyph of Energy, Elemental Attunement or Ether Prodigy for superior energy management. *Auspicious Incantation is a useful non-elite skill for energy management even with few or no points in Inspiration. *Glyph of Concentration, Mantra of Resolve or Mantra of Concentration for protection against interrupts. *Fire Storm or Breath of Fire for multiple effective skills to clear areas and break aggro. *Bed of Coals, Inferno or Phoenix in areas with lots of melee enemies. *Meteor for an inexpensive single strike and knockdown. *Glyph of Sacrifice is to good use on the second meteor shower for fast spells and prevents AoE scattering. *Teinai's Heat/Searing Heat is a good replacement for Rodgort's Invocation, it does more damage but it takes longer to recharge. *Glowing Gaze improves energy management even further, giving energy if the enemy is burning. *Lava Font to break aggro or just for some extra damage on top of Meteor Shower. *Incendiary Bonds and a 2-second cast-time spell for a nice damage spike at the second pulse of MS. *Replace Resurrection Signet for Sunspear Rebirth Signet for extra energy on resurrection. Equipment *A complete set of your preferred armor: **For characters who have access to Tyrian Armor, choose armor based on expected enemies. **Flame's Eye or Pyromancer's Aura of Superior Fire Magic *A rune of Superior or Major Vigor is preferred. *Any of the below weapon sets: ** Rago's Flame Staff ** A Fire Wand with maximum damage and +5 energy, combined with either: *** A Flame Artifact from the Weaponsmith Sarad in Droknar's Forge, for extra damage and health. *** A Flame Artifact from the collector Sir Pohl Sanbert in The Arid Sea, for faster casting and recharge. *** The unique offhand Lian's Lantern. * Although not necessary, a wand and focus with +15 energy and -1 energy regen on weapon switch is useful for emergency situations where energy is critically needed and there will be ample recharge time after the battle. Notes *Some advantages or disadvantages to using this build: **Echo can be used to copy any skill, even signets and the celestial skill at the end of factions campaign. **Echo is effective on fast recharge skills, such as Fireball, as well as long recharge skills, such as Meteor Shower. **Each echo has an independent recycle timer, allowing fast recharge skills to be staggered and repeated. **Echo is an enchantment spell, and can be removed, prevented, interrupted, distracted or diverted. However once they copied a spell they cannot be removed. **Requires the Mesmer secondary profession. **Can be copied via Arcane Echo. E/Me Heavy Nuker